Ghost Buddies
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: This is my second one-shot. Basically Simon and Theodore get bored on a rainy day, so they decide to go up to their room and try and make fun. Then Theodore finds a bed sheet and scares Simon to start. Then that's where the fun begins. But will they make it last? Hope you enjoy. (CGI Format). And credit again to Bluewolfbat.


It was a dull and rainy day on Friday, 6:00pm. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were just hanging out on the couch, watching TV. But Simon and Theodore were wanting to have fun when it was dry, but that wasn't the case.

"Man, this is the dullest evening ever" said Simon bored.

"I agree with you Simon. There's nothing else to do" Theodore added.

"Hey guys, me and Theo are going to leave you be, and we'll try and have fun up in our bedroom" said Simon looking at Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

"Okay Simon, let us know if you want to come back down" said Jeanette.

"Thanks Jean, see you guys later" said Simon as he and Theodore then made their way upstairs and into their bedroom.

Simon and Theodore were then inside, Theodore turned the light on, while Simon shut the door quietly. They both crashed on Simon's bed and looked up at the ceiling. Then they just looked at each other, and then back up at the ceiling.

"Man, this is really a dull evening, huh Simon?" Theodore said.

"You said it little brother, I mean all the fun should be happening outside right now, but the rain has stopped it from happening" Simon replied.

Theodore then found a bed sheet under his bed and thought he tried to make some fun happen. He put it over his body and was then completely covered and surrounded by the sheets. Simon then looked round and Theodore was then gone.

"Hey Theo, where did you go?" Simon asked. Then a white thing popped up right in front of Simon, and scared him half to death.

"Ahhhhhh!" Simon screamed.

The ghost then tried to get him, but Simon had very limited places to run and hide. He tried to hide underneath his bed, but he left his feet sticking out. Theodore then managed to see through the sheets and was starting to enjoy having this much fun, and he wasn't going to stop. His hands then emerged from the sheet and grabbed both of Simon's feet and tried to pull him out.

"Ahh! No, it's got me!" Simon yelled then grabbing the bed leg.

Theodore pulled his ankles as hard as he can, trying to yank Simon off. Simon was literally holding on for dear life. His grip was starting to slip as Theodore then wrapped his feet round him and ran and pulled him at the same time.

Simon tried not to let go, but he was now holding and clinging onto his bed leg by his fingers. He tried to get his feet free, but the ghost was not having it and continued to pull his legs. Simon was gritting his teeth and grunting, trying to kick him off. But then he lost his grip and he and the ghost flew back and Simon landed on top of it.

"Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me, I'm begging you" said Simon praying on his knees.

"Relax Simon, it's only me" said Theodore emerging from the sheets. Simon was literally speechless and full of shock.

"Theodore, you scared your own brother almost half to death, mainly me" said Simon.

Theodore then felt bad for him, he was only trying to make it fun. He hung his head in shame and tried not to cry. Simon then knew they only wanted to have fun, so he went to his little brother and hugged him.

"It's okay Theo, I understand. I forgive you. I mean you were only trying to make the dull evening fun. And I will admit, it was" said Simon now smiling and still hugging his youngest brother.

"Thanks Simon. Hey, do you want to play a game with the sheet I used?" Theodore asked now happy again.

"what can we do with it, besides scaring others? In a good way" Simon said.

"Well, we can make a parachute with it, and we can slowly fall down and land" said Theodore.

"I don't see why we can't do that, okay. But how are we going to do it?" Simon then said and asked his little brother.

"Um, well you could hold onto the sheet, while I hold onto your feet and we both come down like we're skydiving" said Theodore.

"Well, anything's worth a go. Let's do it" said Simon.

So Simon and Theodore were making their way up to the top bunk bed. Simon was the first one up, while Theodore was still climbing up. When he was their, Simon offered a paw to him.

"Here Theo, take my paw" said Simon. Theodore smiled and took his brother's hand and he pulled him up.

"Thanks Simon" said Theodore.

"So, here we are. I'm a bit nervous Theo. This might not work from this point" said Simon panicking a little bit. Theodore placed a paw on Simon's shoulder and he turned and looked at him.

"Don't be scared Simon, I'll be right behind you" said Theodore.

Simon gave a nod and got into position. Then when he was ready, he jumped off the top bunk bed, and the sheets then became a parachute. Theodore then was behind Simon and grabbed his feet and held onto his brother. They slowly made their way down and once they landed, they had smiles on their faces and they really enjoyed it.

"Wow, that was actually fun. And it worked as well" said Simon in surprise.

"See, I told you Simon" said Theodore.

"Well, maybe I should listen to you more little bro" said Simon embarrassed.

Simon and Theodore then found another bed sheet and put it over their bodies, they then became ghosts. They were trying to scare each other, but seeing as they were both ghosts, it proved useless. Simon and Theodore knew that is was worth a try, and then took the sheets off them.

"Well that proved useless. We didn't even scare each other" said Simon feeling a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry bro. Hey how about we make a tent, like we're out camping" Theodore then said to Simon.

"Okay, let's get it set up" said Simon now with a smile back on his face.

They both found some peg legs and clip ons, and made the bed sheet into a tent. They both crawled into it, and they both told stories. Simon then made a mistake when he got halfway through the story, it was then starting to get a bit scary for Theodore. He latched onto Simon's foot and held as tight as he can.

"Theodore, it's okay. I'm sorry" said Simon placing his paw on Theodore's back.

"It's okay Simon. Um.. can I be next to you, cause I'm still a bit nervous" Theodore replied.

"Of course, just let me get up and adjust the tent first" said Simon.

But he then didn't realize Theodore still had his foot and he fell over and hit the sheet. The sheet tent then fell onto Simon and Theodore and they were trapped underneath and fell off the bed and onto the floor. Theodore was then freaking out as he was looking for his brother.

"Ahhh! Simon, where are you?" Theodore yelled.

"I'm right here Theo" said Simon holding his paw out. Theodore spotted Simon's hand and grabbed it and he found him and hugged him.

"Sorry Simon, I accidentally still had your foot, which caused it to happen" said Theodore looking up at his brother.

"That's alright Theo, you were scared then, and that was my fault. So I'm the one who is sorry. Anyway, let's get out of here" said Simon.

So Simon and Theodore started to find their way out of the sheet, they were struggling at first, but then Simon saw a little open space and crawled to it. Once Simon was then out, Theodore started to follow, but then somehow the sheet got pinned under the bed leg, and Theodore got caught, he was halfway out, but luckily his hands were free.

"Oh brother, Simon help. I'm stuck again" said Theodore.

Simon looked back and saw Theodore trying to get out, and he rushed over to his aid. He saw that it was going to take both their efforts to get his brother out. Simon knew he was going to have to pull Theodore out either way, so he went to Theodore and offered his paws.

"Here little bro, grab my paws. I'll help you out" said Simon smiling at him. Theodore smiled back and gripped Simon's hands.

"1,2,3" Simon counted and pulled his little brother while leaning back and lifting his feet up.

Simon was making hard work of it, but his paws was getting Theodore out and then he stopped at his lower part. As Simon pulled again, Theodore lost his grip and Simon fell on his back.

"Simon, are you okay?" Theodore asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so" Simon replied. He then went to Theodore again, got on his stomach, and placed both his feet in front of his brother.

"Simon, are you sure? What if you need a free leg?" Theodore asked.

"Don't worry little bro, I'll be fine. Grab my ankles" said Simon. Theodore didn't ask anymore and grabbed both of his brother's legs.

"1,2,3" Simon counted again and pulled while trying to use his paws to pull himself as well. Theodore was struggling to hold Simon's ankles as his paw were getting sweaty.

"Simon, my hands are getting sweaty. I'm gonna lose your feet" said Theodore trying to hold on.

Simon then dug deep and pulled with everything he had. Then Theodore was starting to move, he was almost free, but his legs were still stuck. Simon turned and saw he almost has his brother out. He pulled again with Theodore slipping from his feet and down to his toes.

"Simon, I'm going to slip. I can't hold on" Theodore said looking at his grip on Simon.

"Nnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrg" Simon grunted.

Simon pulled one more time with his legs, and it was enough as Theodore then popped out and both flew near the door. Simon gathered himself and helped his younger brother Theodore. Once he helped him up.

"Well that was a bit embarrassing" said Theodore.

"Hey, the important thing is that you're free little bro" said Simon smiling at Theodore.

"That's true Simon. The others are coming up for bed shortly, let's get this sheet away before they see it" said Theodore.

Simon gave a nod to Theodore in agreement, and they quickly put the bed sheet away so that the others couldn't see what they were doing, and got ready for bed. Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor then appeared by the door and saw Simon and Theodore with smiles on their faces.

"So did you guys manage to have fun?" Brittany asked.

"We did Brittany, and me and Theodore would do it again" said Simon.

"Well I'm glad you guys did, I was bored out my mind" said Alvin about to go crazy.

"Maybe we should do what Simon and Theodore did, what was it?" Jeanette said asked.

"Sorry Jeanette, but we are not telling you" said Theodore.

"Aw come on, why not?" asked Eleanor.

"Because, it's our own little secret" said Simon.

Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all looked at each other and then at Simon and Theodore. They knew they were not going to spill anything about what they did tonight, and properly will never know. But they will, soon.

 **And there you have it, a Simon and Theodore one-shot. Hope it was fun to read. Credit again goes to Bluewolfbat for his amazing ideas. And feel free to Review this story. Thanks. Until the next one, bye for now.**


End file.
